User blog:Willbachbakal/Multiplayer Plasmid Combos: Security Bullseye
After Geyser Trap come the Security Bullseye combos. Hope you like them! With Electro Bolt: Overdrive. Firing the plasmid at a friendly security device will temporarily increase their speed and reflexes. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy while under the effects of this plasmid, the player will receive an assist point. With Winter Blast: Freeze!. Firing the plasmid at a friendly security device will temporarily cause their shots to slow enemies down, also making them more vulnerable to damage from the player and their teammates. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy while under the effects of this plasmid, the player will receive an assist point. With Incinerate!: Incendiaries. Firing the plasmid at a friendly security device will temporarily cause their attacks to set the enemy on fire. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy while under the effects of this plasmid, the player will receive an assist point. With Big Daddy Roar: Security Beacon. Using this plasmid will cause the user to emit a signal in Morse code, rendering them temporarily immobile. However, any enemies in the player's vicinity will become a target to nearby security and any enemy machines will temporarily become friendly. With Aero Dash: Takedown. Firing this plasmid at a friendly security device will allow it to fire a single concussive shot, which stuns any enemy it hits. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy while under the effects of this plasmid, the player will receive an assist point. With Geyser Trap: Security Trap. Firing this plasmid will spawn a trap that will cause any enemy who steps on it to get attacked by nearby security. With Houdini Plasmid: Camouflage. Firing this plasmid at a friendly security will temporarily render it invisible, causing it to decloak upon attacking. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy immediately after decloaking, the player will receive an assist point. With Insect Swarm: Tranquilizers. Firing this plasmid at a friendly security device will temporarily cause their shots to blur the victim's vision, but also give them a damage bonus for the duration of the effects. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy while under the effects of this plasmid, the player will receive an assist point. With Chrono Warp: Shield. Firing the plasmid at a friendly security device will create a shield around it that will partially absorb damage from enemy shots. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy while under the effects of this plasmid, the player will receive an assist point. With Sonic Boom: Knockback. Firing the plasmid at a friendly security device will temporarily cause their attacks to push back enemies. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy while under the effects of this plasmid, the player will receive an assist point. With Telekinesis: Security Spotlight. Allows the player to fire a ball of bioluminescent insects which, upon impact, causes all nearby security devices to attack the enemies in the orb's blast radius. However, the orb takes some time to charge up before it can be fired and counts as a physics object. Comments and criticism appreciated. Also, if you have an idea for a new plasmid power, post it as a comment. I keep coming up with these fancy-pansty new plasmid combination thingies, but they might not be the plasmids YOU wanted. I want to know what you, the viewer, want to have as the next plasmid combo. Back to the plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts